Toolboxes and the other similar containers are commonly used in a variety of fields, such as construction, repairs, etc., to store and to transport tools to and from a jobsite or between locations at a jobsite.
Such containers are typically made from plastic or metal, and may be reinforced. In addition, they may comprise a base portion having a cavity to store therewithin tools, and a cover pivotally articulated thereto. Locking means are often provided so that the contents do not spill during transport.
Toolboxes are used primarily by specialized technicians, such as machinist, electricians, and carpenters etc, or by an average user for small repairs at home. Typically, the user of a toolbox carries the toolbox to places outside his workshop, and thus must have all the necessary tools available therein. However, since frequently the toolbox contains a large verity of tools, searching for the right tool might be time consuming, and doing so while working might be quite frustrating. Thus, toolboxes typically are formed with a plurality of compartments, each having a different size and shape adapted to hold certain tools and supplies, and configured for convenient access.